The Dragon Resistance
by JakyandHaven
Summary: Random Dragon thing


The Dragon Resistance

Chapter 1

"That will be $5.37, please pull up to the first window."

I spoke into the microphone as I deleted the order from the screen. I had been working at Burger King for 2 years now, and I had never been promoted. Not once. I had often thought the boss had forgotten that I worked there. I made minimum wage and could barely afford my apartment.

In other words, life sucks.

Any way, my phone started buzzing as another car pulled up. I leaned over to one of my friends, Michelle. "Could you do this one for me? I gotta take this call." I whispered. She nodded and stepped over to my station. Once she started talking to the customer, I stepped out the back door into the muggy summer air. Checking my caller ID, I saw that it was one of my other friends, Spencer. "WHAT DO YOU WANT SPENCER!" I almost screamed into the phone. "I see you're having a fun day," Was his response. Before I could tell him off, he spoke again. "Look, I know you have work today, but I was in the middle of a repair, and I found something weird in the laptop I was working on. You have to get over here, NOW." I sighed. "Ok, be there in a minute." See, the thing is that Spencer's job is to fix people's computers.

Running back inside, I stopped by the drive thru station. "If anyone asks, I'm on my lunch break." I said to Michelle. "Where are you REALLY going?" I leaned in closer. "I have to meet Spencer."

Before she could ask another question, I whisked out the door, untucking my shirt and fixing my VERY long ponytail. I quickly jumped in my car, a dark blue Honda, pulled out of the parking lot and into the intersection. I picked up my phone and called my friend Mitchi. "Hey, you got a call from Spence yet?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm sitting here waiting for you with the dork in question." I could hear Spencer yelling in the background. Mitchi screamed for him to shut up, and then silence. She's very authoritative. "ANYway, got a clue as to what he could have possibly found in that computer?" I turned into the parking lot of the strip mall and saw my friends sitting outside. "Nope," I answered, stepping onto the hot asphalt. "But I guess we'll find out."

"Ok, guys, c'mon." We walked into the repair shop. There was no one there, as usual. "You workin' it by yourself today?" Mitchi asked, seeing no one behind the desk. "Yeah. It's perfect." Spencer said, leading us into the back room. Laptops and parts lay scattered around, along with tools that they would probably need later but not be able to find. A glint on one of the items in the disassembled computer caught my eye. Treading carefully around the miscellaneous items on the ground, Spencer held up the shiny thing. A single green dragon hung on a thin black string.

My hand flew to my chest, feeling for my own necklace. The orange crystal creature had been my most important possession for years. It signified that I was part of The Dragon Resistance, a group of Dragon tamers that secretly fought against other-worldly powers. I caught Spencer fingering his own necklace, a black dragon. "We're not the only ones." Mitchi snapped us from our trance. "It wasn't in there long. Maybe a few years. I wonder who put it there." Spencer said. Mitchi took the dragon from him. "Maybe we can activate it." Mitchi didn't have a dragon of her own; she controlled black and white magic. The energy she used was blue, like her necklace. It wasn't like a tamer's necklace, but a simple choker implanted with a blue stone. She does want to be a tamer as well, but the code of the Dragon Resistance forbids it. She chose her path, and she has to stick to it. She might be able to keep this one, if we can awaken the dragon. The necklaces aren't the actual dragons, but a communicator of sorts. They summon the dragons from the alternate dimension of Tyscensia, where the dragons live until someone calls them. The problem is, the leader of the Dragon Resistance, Kaycee Schubert, disappeared years ago, along with her right-hand man and brother, Jakelus, and the resistance has fallen apart. We hadn't seen or heard from another member for so long we thought we just might be the last ones. Then again, no Misfits have arisen lately. Misfits are what we call dragon tamers and magic users that have "turned to the dark side", if you will. Either way, someone wanted us to find the charm, and we have.

Chapter 2

That Saturday, we trudged through the woods on the edge of town to our spot, a clubhouse deep in the trees. It was here that we got our dragons in the first place, and where we have trained them since. It's the only safe place in the city to summon dragons, as you can't see the rift unless you're right there. The claw marks of our dragons still scar the trees and the ground. "Hey," I began, breaking the silence. "Maybe we should get our dragons out before we try to unlock the new one." Spencer nodded. "We haven't summoned them in a while, have we?" Mitchi shook her head. " AndI haven't used magic since my mom died." Mitchi's mother had died of cancer a year before. I took my necklace and felt the energy surge through my fingertips. A ball of fire appeared in front of me, then shot upwards, opening a large rift in the sky. The hole led to the dragon's dimension. A reddish- orange figure flew out the rift, spreading its large fiery wings proudly. As it approached faster, I recognized the shimmer of the scales of my dragon, Flicker. She landed on the ground, spraying dirt everywhere. "Hey Flicker!" I said, hugging my beloved creature.


End file.
